The technology relates to a connector to which an optical fiber is to be attached, and a method of manufacturing the connector, as well as an optical communication system.
When transmission of optical signals is performed, a connector connecting a receiving section and a transmission section is used. In many cases, such a connector is configured of a component in which a supporting member (a ferrule) is attached to each of both ends of an optical fiber, and high positional accuracy is necessary for the attachment of the supporting member to this optical fiber. The optical fiber has a core wire covered by an overlayer made of resin or the like, and the optical fiber may have an outer diameter of, for example, about 250 μm, including the overlayer.
When the optical fiber is attached to the supporting member, since rigidity of the overlayer is low and the shape is resistant to fixing, the core wire is fixed to the supporting member, after the core wire is exposed by partially removing the overlayer (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-249194). For example, after removing the overlayer by about 10 mm from an end of the optical fiber, the core wire of the optical fiber may be placed and fixed in a V-groove of the supporting member. The core wire of the optical fiber may have a diameter of, for example, about 80 μm or about 125 μm.